jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:IRC-Channel/Probleme
|} IRC-Channel/Probleme Nichts Also, ich habe jetzt keine Beschwerde, eher eine Frage, ich weiß nicht ob das jetzt auch hier reinkommt, denn ein Problem ist es schon^^ Also: Wenn ich in den IRC will, dann komm bei mir da wo sonst eigentlich immer das Chatfenster ist ein X, was heißt das? 15:37, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Benutzt du denn ein Programm oder die Java-Seite? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 15:49, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Java 15:56, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Wenn du mit der Maus über den X-Bereich gehst, kommt dann irgendeine Information. Bisher würde ich vermuten, dass dein Java-Plugin ein Problem hat und den Client nicht laden kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 16:56, 4. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wie nutzt man den IRC-Channel? Frage: Wie nutzt man den IRC-Channel?--Sergej7890 22:19, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Dazu musst du hier hingehen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:56, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Ich komme nicht rein. Er sagt immer ''Connecting... Unable to connect : java.net.ConnectException : Connection timed out: connect ''. Sonst hat's immer geklappt! JunoDiskussion 15:50, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Probier mal einen Serverwechsel mit /server irc.gamesurge.net und danach /j #jedipedia 'Pandora' Diskussion 17:22, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Hä? Ich gehe immer ohne Programm rein. JunoDiskussion 18:15, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Auch der Java-Client kennt die normalen IRC Befehle. 'Pandora' Diskussion 18:50, 21. Nov. 2009 (CET) Wie kann man seinen Namen ändern Ich kann mich nicht in obiwan umbenennen. --Obi wan kenobi .2 16:46, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das steht auf der Seite, wo man in den Channel eintreten kann. ''/nick Benutzername Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:47, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::danke kit fisto --Obi wan kenobi .2 17:22, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wozu werden solche Seiten egtl. geschrieben, wenn es danach doch keiner liest? Ohja, schnell mal auf den grossen roten Link klicken, der ganze restliche Text ist sicher unwichtig. "Hey wie geht das alles, hat mir keiner gesagt". Pandora Diskussion 17:45, 28. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Wie komme ich in den /join Support --Obi wan kenobi .2 18:15, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::/join #support. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 19:46, 20. Jan. 2010 (CET) Fehlermeldung Ich habe gerade Java installiert und den Chat gestartet. Dann kam irgendetwas das dass Programm unsicher oder so ist. Ich habe auf trotzdem ausführen geklickt dann kam noch eine Meldung, aber darauf habe ich nicht mehr so genau geachtet weil ich den Chat starten wollte: Ich habe was angeklickt. Danach kam folgende Meldung:Startup error: java.lang.Error: Unable to load interface pixx: java.lang.SecurityException: trusted loader attempted to load sandboxed resource from http://www (Dann war es vorbei weil wahrscheinlich der Bildschirm länger sein muss um die gesamte Meldund anzuzeigen). Ich kenne mich mit soetwas nicht aus.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:25, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hat sich erledigt.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:30, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Connecting… ich habe das Plugin für den Jedipedia-Chat gedownloadet. Es hat auch alles einwandfrei geklappt. als ich den Chat später gestartet habe, stand da die ganze zeit connecting... Dabei habe ich keine Verbindungsprobleme... (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 92.76.125.102 (Diskussion) 23:28, 10. Nov. 2010) :Problem gelöst =) (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.71.59.213 (Diskussion) 23:34, 10. Nov. 2010) Ich kann den Chat nicht betreten ich habe früher eine "Verwarnung" bekommen... Als ich später keine I-Net-Verbindung hatte, wurde ich gebannt... WIESO? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 88.70.37.70 (Diskussion) 20:27, 13. Nov. 2010) :Wenn man keine Internetverbindung hat, kann man auch schlecht in den Chat kommen. Dementsprechend glaube ich, dass ich deine Frage falsch verstanden habe, also solltest du sie vielleicht noch einmal neu formulieren, am besten mit der Meldung, die du bekommen hast (zb was für eine Art von Ban du hast). Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 01:07, 14. Nov. 2010 (CET) Die kicken mich Ich komm nicht in den Chat. Ich glaub, die werfen mich immer raus. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.134.43.26 (Diskussion) 14:23, 5. Apr. 2011) :Solltest du der sein, von dem ich glaube dass du es bist, ist die Erklärung einfach: Du hast dir vorhin eine Sperre ("ban") von mir eingefangen. Weder die Jedipedia noch ihr IRC-Channel sind ein Kindergarten. - Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 15:38, 5. Apr. 2011 (CEST) chat Ich komme nicht in den IRC-Channel (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Daniel-gemke (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:36, 3. Mai 2011) :Da sind 2 Wege eingetragen und wenn beide nicht gehen, installierst du das über den Link zu findende Java (und probierst es erneut). Wenn das dann auch nicht funktioniert, kannst du hier eine Fehlerbeschreibung hinterlassen, die über "Ich komme nicht in den IRC-Channel" möglichst hinausgeht. (Und Beitragssignatur nicht vergessen.) Rorret Disku 00:53, 4. Mai 2011 (CEST)